Oh, Jaejoongie
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Yunjae FanFiction/Kim Jaejoong hanya pelajar SMA yang ingin memiliki barang-barang high class. Bagaimana cara Joongie kita mewujudkannya? Temukan jawabannya di sini/BoysLove/OneShoot/SweetYunjae/DLDR!


**Oh, JaeJoongie**

**( Mau menghabiskan waktu denganku? )**

.

.

**YunJae Fanfiction**

**Oleh** : **Kim anna shinotsuke**

.

**BoysLove**/**OneSoot**/**Sweet**/**Typo(s)**/**Innocent Jae**/**Absurd**/**Don't like don't read!**

**Pecae**

.

.

**Enjoy**

.

.

**Rabu, 17 desember 2014**

**Pukul 15.00 WKS**

Jaejoong menatap iri dua temannya, Bora dan Hyorin yang sedang memarenkan gadget terbaru. Terlihat Hyorin dengan bangganya memamerkan ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru miliknya.

"Kau tau ini hadiah dari Soman Ahjussi, dan dia juga memberiku satu set perhiasan." Bora berseloroh bangga dengan terus mengutak atik samsung galaxy note 4 ditangannya.

"Hoohh.. hanya itu." Hyorin, yeoja berkulit eksotis yang duduk disamping Jaejoong ... coba lihat ini!" Hyorin memerkan i-phone apple keluaran terbaru tepat di depan wajah Bora dan sukses mencetak tatapan tajam dari mata belo _yeoja_ manis itu.

Baiklah saat ini Ketiga sekawan itu Kim Jaejoong, Kim Hyorin dan Yoon Bora sedang menghabiskan jam istirahat di kantin, setelah membabat habis menu makan siang yang baru bisa disantap sore hari dua yeoja centil itu berpamer ria tentang barang-barang mahal yang dimilikinya. Sementara Jaejoong, satu-satunya namja di dalam trio itu hanya memasang wajah masamnya.

"Hellow.. kalian melupakanku?" Jaejoong menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, namja berparas cantik dan berkulit jauh lebih mulus dan putih dari kedua temannya itu medongakkan wajahnya. Memasang ekspresi jengah, namun sedetik kemudian Jaejoong meletakkan kepalaya di atas meja dan menghela nafas dalam.

"Aku juga ingin punya _gadget_ terbaru, punyaku sudah ketinggalan jaman." Jaejoong menatap sendu blackberry curve miliknya. Aku juga ingin barang-barang branded. Aku juga mau tas LV, mordir dan cartier. Huwaaa.. _ottokahe_.." Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di permukaan meja.

"Sss.. kalo merk LV, mordir apa lagi cartier aku juga mau." Seru Hyorin yang ditanggapi anggukan setuju oleh Bora. Mengingat dua remaja teman Jaejoong itupun belum bisa memiliki ketiga merk terkenal itu.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Hyorin dan Bora terdiam dan senyum lebar terkembang di bibir kedua yeoja centi yang usianya satu tahun diatas Jaejoong.

"Iss.. kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Menakutkan." Jaejoong bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi aneh kedua sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan seperti orang yang tengah kerasukkan.

"Jae.. kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya.." ucap Hyorin

"Maksudnya?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, menatap bergantian dua sahabatnya penuh minat "Mendapatkan apa?" Jaejoong kembali melayangkan pertanyaan dengan tatapan polosnya,

"Tadi barang-barang yang barusan kau sebutkan." Giliran Bora yang angkat bicara.

"Mwo.. dari mana aku dapat uang? Kita masih pelajar _pabbo._. Kalian berdua lupa itu eoh?" Jaejoong mendengus,

"Kau pikir dari mana aku dan Hyorin bisa memiliki barang-barang ini yah meski tidak se-wow dengan sederet barang yang kau sebutkan tadi. Jadi?!" kedua yeoja itu tertawa setan saat menangkap tatapan penuh minat dari sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Mau aku beritahu caranya."

"Wajah kalian mencurigakan." Jaejoong menatap penuh selidik kedua temannya bergantian, apa lagi melihat kemana arah tatapan mata Hyorin dan Bora yang memandangnya intens dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

.

.

.

**Pukul 15.25 WKS**

"Pssss.. psssstt..."

"Apa semudah itu?" raut wajah bingung dan tidak percaya tercetak jelas diwajah Jaejoong, sesekali tubuh namja cantik itu berjengkit akibat rasa geli. Yah, bagaimana tidak jika Hyorin dan Bora mengapit tubuhnya dan membisiki telinga kiri dan kananya secara bergantian.

"_Psst.. pstttt_..."

"_Eum._."

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya namja cantik itu sudah memahami apa yang dibisikkan dua temannya.

.

.

.

**Pukul 20.45 WKS**

"_Kau lebih menawan dari kami berdua Jae apa kau tidak sadar itu."_

"_Maksud kalian? Jangan bicara berbelit-belit aku tidak mengerti."_

"_Rambutmu, bibirmu, kulitmu, wajahmu dan bentuk tubuhmu. Kau memiliki aset tinggi super high class Kim jaejoong. Kau tidak sadar itu?!"_

"_Aku beritahu... blablablablaaaa..."_

.

.

"_Apa semudah itu?"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Kau cukup berdiri di depan pintu dan katakan apa yang aku dan Hyorin ajarkan. Arraso!"_

"_Eumm arraseo."_

_._

_._

Jaejoong mengingat kembali obrolannya dengan kedua temannya di kantin sekolah tadi sore.

"Baiklah. Kim Jaejoong _Hwaiting_!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum lebar dan termanis mungkin. Mata doe indahnya berbinar cerah, Jaejoong merasa yakin akan penampilannya meski dirinya masih memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan tas _backpack_ merah di punggungnya.

"Tuan.. mau menghabiskan watu denganku?" bibir cherry Jaejoong berucap dengan lancar, saat bicara pada sosok tampan yang berdiri di ambang pintu berplitur coklat bertulisan 303. Pintu hotel kelas VVIP yang diketuknya sembarang.

Baiklah, Kedua temannya yang mengantarnya sampai ke lantai 25 hotel berbintang ini dan menyuruhnya untuk memilih secara acak pintu hotel dan mengetuknya. Sejauh ini Jaejoong sudah melakukannya dengan baik.

Sepasang iris musang yang memandangnya intens. Dari ujung sepatu hingga unjung rambut hitam lembut Jaejoong. Pelajar berusia 16 tahun itu masih betah memasang tatapan polosnya di depan namja dewasa berusia 36 tahun yang berdiri dengan tatapan tak biasa, tanpa Jaejoong sadari.

"Masukkah."

Senyum lebar terkembang dari bibir cerry Jaejoong, mendengar suara berat Tuan tampan di depannya yang mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Tidak ada yang salah bagi Jaejoong. Tuan yang menurutnya tampan bahkan sangat tampan dengan mata tajam dan bibir serupa hati yang terbingkai sempurna didalam wajah kecil layaknya alien namun berrahang tegas dan memiliki bentuk tubuh tinggi profosional.

Sangat manly _ania_?

"Kim Jaejoong _imida_. Aku masuk!" Jaejoong dengan cuek melenggang masuk dengan tanpa menghapus senyum lebarnya. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari seringaian tercetak di bibir serupa hati milik Tuan tampan.

.

.

**Pukul 22.11 WKS**

"Hiksss... _hikss... Huwaaaa... Daddy... mommy.. hikss... huwaaa... appoooo huwaa._.." Jaejoong menangis sesenggukkan, namja cantik itu menggulingkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kiri ranjang berukuran kingsize lengkap dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh polosnya. Ranjang yang sudah kacau, kasur yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi saksi bisu kejadian panas di atasnya.

"Hwaaa... tubuh Joongie... merah-merah.. hikss... pantat Joongie sakit, pinggang Joongie.. dada Joongie Juga hikss... ahjussi... aku akan menuntutmu." Tangisan Jaejoong semakin kencang.

"Tuan Jung Yunho ahjussi.. hikss... kau apakan aku hikss.. sakit tau." Mata doe Jaejoong yang memerah sembab menatap serius Tuan tampan yang telah 'menidurinya' kesimpulannya seperti itu. Namun sayang sepertinya Jaejoong belum bisa menyimpulkan dengan baik peristiwa apa yang barusan menimpa dirinya.

Dengan santai Yunho memungut celana dalam yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya, tindakkan yang sukses membuat Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Malu eoh? ayolah bukankah kau sudah melihat semuanya Kim Jaejoong ^_-

.

.

"Tadi siapa yang mengatakan. '**Tuan mau menghabiskan waktu denganku?**' hem?" Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang, iris musangnya menatap lekat mata sembab Jaejoong.

"A-ku.." Jaejoong menujuk dirinya sendiri."

"Lalu? Diaman letak salahku? Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku dengamu, dengan sangat panas." Yunho memasang tatapan tanpa dosa disertai dengan seringan _pervert_-nya.

"Tapi.. tapi.. aku pikir bukan seperti ini." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, pipi namja cantik itu masih dipenuhi jejak air mata.

"Tapi seperti inilah aku mengartikan perkataanmu bocah..."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, tak terima dikatai bocah oleh Tuan tampan yang sudah berbuat asusila pada-nya.

_Sreak_

Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong menyeka lelahan air mata yang terisa, iris musangnya menatap lembut Jaejoong. "Mau tas LV, perhiasaan, gadget dan barang _branded_ lainnya?"

"Eum..." Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, memang itu tujuanku... tapi.. _tapimmphh._."

Jaejoong berjengkit kaget, saat Yunho membungkam bibirnya dengan pagutan lembut tanpa sempat meneruskan perkataanya.

Jaejoongmenundukkan wajahnya, rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Chubby-nya, memejamkan matanya saat dengan seduktif jari Yunho mengusap bibirnya yang terdapat saliva. Yunho tersenyum, melihat tingkah polos Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya, bahkan semua yang Joongie inginkan tapi ada dua syarat." Yunho berucap tegas

"Apa syaratnya?" mata doe Jaejoong mengerjab beberapa kali, ekspresi yang terkesan imut di mata Yunho

"Bawa kedua temanmu menemuiku."

"Hyorin dan Bora? Untuk apa?" Jaejoong bertanya tak mengerti, dalam hati namja cantik itu bertanya-tanya untuk apa membawa kedua temannya menemui Yunho.

"Karena aku ingin menghukum kedua teman sesat-mu." Suara Yunho terdengar tegas dan mengintimidasi.

"Mwoo.. _wae_?"

Kelambanan cara berfikir Jaejoong membuat Yunho frustasi, "Mereka harus bertanggung jawab dengan kelakuan konyol mereka. Bagiaman jika bukan aku? Jika sampai kau jatuh ketangan namja yang salah? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dengan mengetuk pintu kamar hotel sembarangan dan mengatakan '**Mau menghabiskan waktu denganku**'?- kau tau apa itu artinya hah?" Yunho berbiaca meledak-ledak hingga membuat Jaejoong takut.

"A-pa?" Jaejoong bertanya lirih karena rasa takutnya melihat wajah keruh Yunho,

"Kau seperti sedang menjajakan tubuhmu dalam arti kau menawarkan keperawanmu Kim Jaejoong."

"Mwo... _andwae! Ottokee... Pabbo_..." Jaejoong memukul-mukul kepalanya merutuki kebodohanya yang mau saja termakan ide **sesat** Hyorin dan Bora.

"Ta-pi tunggu dulu.. apa kau barusan mengultimatum dirimu sendiri jika kau orang yang tepat _Ahjussai-yah_?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh selidik sekaligus tidak suka. Sudah jelas-jelas namja dewasa di depannya telah melakukan 'pelecehan' terhadapnya.

"Tentu." Yunho menjawab dengan cuek.

"Iss percaya diri sekali." Jaejoong mendengus tidak suka, "Baikah apa syarat yang kedua?"

"Kau," jari telunjuk Yunho mengarah tepat di hidung bangir Jaejoong, suatu tindakkan yang cukup kekanak-kanakan untuk namja dewasa berusia 36 tahun, _ania_?

"Iya." Simbat Jaejoong enteng.

"Menikah denganku?"

"Mwoooo yaaaa."

.

.

.

**Kamis, 18 Desember 2014**

**Pukul 01.05 WKS**

.

.

"Yunnie..."

"Eum..." Yunho mengusap-usap punggung polos Jaejoong yang tidur dipelukkanya,

"Pinggang Joongie sakit, usap di sini.." Jemari lentik Jaejoong menuntun tangan Yunho beralih dari punggung untuk beralih mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa pegal.

"Ne, baby.." Yunho yang setengah tidur menuruti kemauan Jaejoong tanpa banyak protes karena memang sakit-nya Jaejoong akibat ulahnya.

"Iss.. lebih turun.." Jaejoong melayangkan protesnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya didalam rengkuhan hangat tubuh besar Yunho.

"Disini?" Yunho berucap dengan suara paraunya, katakan jika Yunho dalam keadaan mengantuk berat.

"Turun lagi.."

"Disini..." seringai setan tercetak di bibir hati Yunho kala tangannya mendarat di bagian _opening_ lubang sakral yang telah di 'perawani'nya.

_Plakk.. puk..puk.._

"Agghh... sakit baby.. auu.."

"Rasakan! Dasar pervet."

.

.

.

**Pukul 01.32 WKS**

"Yunnie..."

"Wae Boo? Tidurlah.. besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan menemui kedua orang Tuamu."

Tidakkah Jaejoong terlalu cepat akrab dengan Yunho hingga di dalam waktu tak kurang dari empat jam pertemuan yang 'tak biasa-' mereka sudah memiliki panggilan sayang?

"Daddy dan Mommy eum... akan memutilasi Yunnie besok _aohemmm._.." bibir cherry Jaejoong menguap lebar, tanda jika namja cantik itu sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Dan Yunnie akan menghantui Boojae dengan tubuh terpotong-potong.. hikkk.. kikkk..."

Tuk.. tuk...

Kali ini ganti jitakkan cantik? Yang meluncur indah di kening Yunho.

.

.

"Yunnie..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Masih sakit.." Jaejoong kembali merengek disela tidurnya.

Sreak..

Yunho menggeser posisi tidurnya, "Baiklah kita lakukan lagi agar uri BooJae terbiasa dan tidak sakit lagi. Bagaimana hem?" sorot musang Yunho memandang mata bulat Jaejoong penuh arti. Sepertinya remaja belia yang sedang mulai mekar itu tidak tau jika dirinya tengah diperdaya oleh seorang Jung Yunho.

"Eumm.. apa benar begitu? Jika melakukannya lagi tidak akan sakit Yunnie-_yah_?" mata doe Jaejoong mengerjab ragu-ragu. Yunho mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, jadi?..." Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya, bahkan jagun namja tampan berusia matang itu sudah naik turun membayangkan kenikmatan yang akan diteguknya 'lagi'.

"Eum.. _kajja_..." jawab Jaejoong dengan _innocent_-nya.

.

.

Baiklah, jika kita lanjutkan dijamin ini akan butuh berwords-words dan tidak akan berada di rated T jadi pembaca yang baik simpulkan sendiri ya... ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Ini FF gaje, saat saya menulis waktu dan hari sesuai dengan yang tertuang di FF-nya. Jadi pas waktu senggang saya ketik muncullah ide-ide nyelenehnya.

Dan kenapa belum saya publis jika penggarapannya udah berapa hari yang lalu? Jawabnya karena saya tidak bisa mengakses FFn di PC terhitung tanggal 14 desember 2014. Dan jika reader bertanya kenapa sekarang saya bisa mempublish? Ituuu (rahasia) hahah... ketawa setan. Saya minta bantuan temen ^^

Yang jelas sampai sekarang saya belum bisa mengakses FFn. Jika reader punya solusi, bagaimana cara mengakses FFn bisa PM saya. Karena setau saya mengacu pada UU dan peraturan pemerintah yang baru di syahkan ada beberapa situs yang gak bisa di akses dan gak tau FFn termasuk atau gak? Yang jelas saya gak bisa akses.

Dan ada yang tannya FF LOVE AND HATE JOONGIE kemana?

FF itu emang saya hapus dari story.. alasanya karena FF itu satu chap lagi END, dan selain itu seperti Chingudeul tau jika penulisan di awal-awal chap terlalu banyak kekurangan hingga membuat reader sulut memahami ( banyak sekali kata-kata yang kepotong dan kesalahan lainnya )

Jadi saya putuskan untuk merepost FF Love and hate Joongie plus chap terakhirnya. Tentunya dengan perbaikan ( perbaikan yang saya maksud bukan mengganti alur cerita dll. Hanya memperbaiki/ merapikan tulisan hingga lebih enak untuk dibaca. (dan saya akan meposting sekaligus dari Chap 1 – end )

Sekian informasinya.

Makasih untuk yang mampir dan ninggalin jejak di FF **Insatiable**

Luv U All YJS Aktif ^^


End file.
